Change
by Riz Riz 21
Summary: [RE-PUBLISH] Perasaan aneh melanda Hinata saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke yang dikenal selalu menganggunya bahkan hingga menyiksanya menjadi sangat baik padanya secara tiba-tiba. / Kiamat masih lama, kan? / "C-Ciuman pertamaku?" / Dedication for #EternalLoveForSasuHina Event / OneShot! / Mind to read and review?


**Change [A SasuHina Fanfiction]**

**.**

**Thanks to _wiendzbica732_ and _Mell Hinaga Kuran_ yang udah beritahu typo.****.**

**Change © Riz Riz 21  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance  
**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata merasa ini aneh, sangat aneh malahan. Sejak kapan Sasuke yang dikenal selalu menganggunya bahkan hingga menyiksanya menjadi sangat baik padanya seperti saat ini, laki-laki itu bahkan membantunya untuk membawakan kertas-kertas tugas dari kelas mereka menuju meja sang guru yang tentu saja berada di ruang guru.

Kedua mata Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya sebelum mereka berpisah didepan pintu ruang guru. Demi apa, seumur-umur ini pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya! Biasanya laki-laki itu akan menyeringai jahat padanya!

Kiamat masih lama, kan?

Dengan langkah kaki yang pelan Hinata mengarahkan dirinya untuk menuju kantin yang berada dilantai bawah, saat menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga Hinata menyempatkan dirinya untuk terus berfikir tentang perubahan yang tiba-tiba terjadi pada Sasuke.

Ah, ini pasti mimpi. Iya benar sekali, Hinata pasti tengah ber—

"KYAAAA!"

—mimpi.

BRUKKK!

Suara yang cukup nyaring itu berhasil menyita beberapa perhatian murid-murid yang berada tak jauh dari tempat suara itu berbunyi. Terlihat sosok Hyuga Hinata yang terjatuh dan akhirnya terduduk pada lantai tepat didepan anak tangga terakhir. Setelah beberapa murid tadi mengetahui bahwa Hinata lah yang menimbulkan suara itu, seketika mereka langsung acuh dan sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk membantu gadis itu.

"Aduh!" Hinata meringis pelan, ternyata jatuh dari tangga itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Hinata tidak dapat melihat wajah seseorang yang berniat membantunya itu karena kepalanya sedikit pusing. Akhirnya tanpa ingin peduli siapa orang itu, Hinata langsung menerima uluran tangan orang itu dan berdiri dari duduknya dengan gerakan pelan karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Aku baik-ba—Akh!" Hinata memekik kecil begitu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada pergelangan kakinya hingga tubuhnya menabrak orang yang membantunya tadi.

Orang itu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata agar tidak kembali terduduk diatas lantai, "Sepertinya kaHinata Hyugau terkilir," katanya dengan tenang. "Biar aku antar ke Ruang Kesehatan."

"Tidak usah," tolak Hinata dengan lembut dan mencoba berdiri tegak untuk melihat siapa orang yang membantunya itu. "Aku bisa kesana sendiri…." Kedua pupil mata Hinata langsung melebar saat melihat wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"S-S-Sasuke-_san_," panggil Hinata dengan tidak percaya.

"Hm? Kenapa kamu terlihat sangat kaget?" tanya Sasuke dengan santai, bahkan kedua tangannya masih betah berada di punggung Hinata.

"Tidak, aku—aku harus pergi ke Ruang Kesehatan.." kata Hinata dengan gugup lalu dengan pelan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

Baru saja kaki Hinata melangkah sekitar lima langkah, tubuhnya sudah hampir kembali terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. Hinata mendongkak dan menemukan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasanya hanya saja kali ini Hinata menemukan sedikit tatapan khawatir pada kedua mata tajam laki-laki itu.

"Sudah aku bilangkan?" tanya Sasuke dan kembali membantu Hinata berdiri dengan tegak. "Biar aku yang mengantarmu."

"Kyaaa!" Hinata memekik kecil saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengendongnya _bridal style _bahkan hingga membuat murid-murid yang ada disekitar menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sasuke tengah menggendong Hyuuga Hinata yang notabenya adalah siswi yang selalu menjadi objek siksaan dan ganggungan laki-laki itu sendiri.

Entah karena malu ataupun marah, kedua pipi Hinata terlihat merona bahkan gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya. Sungguh ingin sekali Hinata bisa menghilang layaknya butiran debu saat ini, lebih baik Sasuke melempari dirinya dengan telur seperti biasanya dari pada menggendongnya seperti ini!

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan santai dan menatap Hinata yang masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidangnya.

"T-Tidak ada," jawab Hinata dengan pelan, sangat pelan.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di Ruang Kesehatan, kok.." kata Sasuke yang mengira Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya itu karena rasa sakit pada pergelangan kakinya. Hah, dasar laki-laki enggak peka.

"I-Iya."

Dengan sangat lembut Sasuke mendudukkan Hinata pada salah satu ranjang yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan kedua telapak tangannya mengenggam erat roknya hingga terlihat sedikit kusut, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memilih untuk menatap kesekeliling. Sepertinya, Miss Shizune—pengawas Ruang Kesehatan—tengah makan siang di kantin sekolah.

"S-Sepertinya Miss Shizune tidak ada.." kata Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

Sasuke menatapnya lalu tersenyum kecil dan duduk disamping Hinata hingga akhirnya mereka saling berhadapan jika saja Hinata tidak menunduk, "Kamu benar." tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kaki kanan Hinata dan membawanya keatas pangkuannya.

"E-Eh!" Hinata langsung mendongkak dan menatap Sasuke dengan bingung saat tangan laki-laki itu melepaskan sepatu serta kaos kakinya.

"Disinikan yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke dan menyentuh pelan pada pergelangan kaki kanan Hinata.

"Issh.." mendengar ringisan pelan Hinata langsung membuat Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari pergelangan kaki Hinata.

"Maaf, sakitkah?"

"Sedikit," jawab Hinata dengan nada pelan.

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan lalu dengan gerakan yang hati-hati kedua tangan Sasuke menyentuh kembali pergelangan kaki Hinata yang terkilir dan memijatnya. Berharap dengan begitu rasa sakit di kaki Hinata mungkin akan sedikit berkurang, Hinata yang merasakan perlakuan lembut Sasuke hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya karena takut rasa sakit pada kakinya akan terasa.

"Akh!" pekik Hinata saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tulang pergelangan kakinya, tapi selanjutnya rasa sakit pada kakinya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya pelan dan terlihat Sasuke tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya, sebelum Hinata sempat bertanya apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan—Sesuatu yang lembut sudah lebih dulu menyapu bibirnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, kedua mata Hinata hanya bisa melebar saat sadar bahwa 'sesuatu yang lembut' itu adalah bibir Sasuke.

Tak beberapa kemudian Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata meski jarak kedua wajah mereka hanya sekitar tiga senti. Sasuke menatap gadis yang tengah merona hebat dihadapannya dengan intens, seakan-akan gadis itu akan menghilang jika tidak ditatapnya seperti itu. Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi yang ada tiba-tiba tubuhnya terbaring diatas ranjang dengan Sasuke diatasnya.

Oh, jangan lupakan bibir Sasuke yang kembali mencium bibirnya. Bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan sesuatu yang memasuki mulutnya bahkan sesuatu itu berputar-putar didalam sana seakan-akan tengah mengabsen satu persatu giginya hingga sesuatu itu mengenai lidahnya, dan Hinata baru menyadari bahwa sesuatu itu adalah lidah Sasuke.

Lidah Sasuke terus saja berputar-putar didalam mulut Hinata bahkan sepertinya laki-laki itu ingin lidahnya terlilit dengan lidah Hinata. Sasuke terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya, berbeda dengan Hinata yang wajahnya sudah merona hebat dan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Bisa-bisa dirinya pingsan nantinya!

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan bahwa gadis yang berada dibawahnya ini sudah kehabisan napas, Hinata mengambil napas dengan rakus sedangkan Sasuke hanya bernapas seperti biasa dan itu bisa dirasakan Hinata karena hidung Sasuke yang berada didekat pipinya.

Tadi itu benar-benar ciuman pertama dan terpanas yang pernah dialami oleh Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tidak buruk untuk ciuman pertamaku," kata Sasuke dengan santai dan serangai jahatnya seperti biasanya saat laki-laki itu menyiksa Hinata.

"C-Ciuman pertamaku?" ulang Hinata dengan tergagap saking malunya dan Hinata sendiri menemukan dirinya tidak marah karena Sasuke merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Yap, itu tadi ciuman pertamaku," kata Sasuke dan mengecup bibir Hinata lagi yang sudah mulai terlihat membengkak.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, benarkah itu tadi ciuman pertama Sasuke?

"Baiklah aku hanya akan mengatakan ini satu kali." Sasuke mempertegas suaranya yang langsung membuat Hinata kembali fokus pada laki-laki yang ada diatasnya itu. "Hyuuga Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku."

Jangan bilang karena inilah perubahan sikap Sasuke yang begitu drastis?

Belum sempat memikirkannya yang mulai ada dipengelihatan Hinata hanyalah kegelapan sedangkan Sasuke terkekeh pelan saat melihat Hinata yang tengah pingsan dihadapannya. Yap, Hyuuga Hinata jatuh pingsan setelah mendengar sebuah pernyataan cinta kepada dirinya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Kamu ingin mengodaku?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang mulai sekarang memiliki status sebagai pacar Sasuke dan tentu saja status itu diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. "Gadis tak sadarkan diri itu sangat mudah di 'apain' aja, kan?"

Sebaiknya Miss Shizune segera kembali ke Ruang Kesehatan jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang 'macam-macam' terjadi pada muridnya, iya kan?

**=The end=**

* * *

**Riz sangat mengerti jika para readers merasa judul, summary dan isi fanfic ini sama sekali tidak cocok *Gomennasai!*. Sejujurnya dari awal ini bukan Fanfic SasuHina, melainkan sebuah fanfic lain milik Riz yang sama sekali bukan berbentuk Fanfic dari Anime/Manga Naruto dan berbeda pair (?). ****Karena tiba-tiba Riz pengen publish Fanfic SasuHina lagi, biar FF jadi rame lagi gitu~ dan berhubung belum ada ide baru, Riz ubah aja Fanfic lain jadi Fanfic SasuHina ;) *It's okay, kan?*  
**

**Jadi, Riz minta maaf kalo rasanya kurang srekk apalagi Sasuke-nya jadi OCC banget! *menurut Riz* Untuk kiss scene... ah! Riz malu sendiri sampe gak bisa baca ulang buat memperbaiki-nya!**

**Makanya mohon kritik ato saran dari para readers, kalo bisa pujian *plakk* dengan cara review~~ xD**

**XOXO,  
Riz Riz 21 (Galaxy)**


End file.
